


Baby I'm falling (catch me when I land)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for the new video!!, There's... so much fluff in here y'all, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Roman is happy, Virgil is soft and maybe, just maybe, they’re both ready to take one more leap of faith.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Baby I'm falling (catch me when I land)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NEW VIDEO PLEASE, _PLEASE_ GO DO THAT FIRST IF YOU DON'T WANNA GET SPOILED.  
>   
> So, that one “I’ll add it to the list” line am I right? Such great angst potential, it would be a shame,,, if someone were to use it for fluff,,,, :3c

Roman hasn’t been able to stop smiling today. He’s dancing around his room, belting love songs to the top of his lungs with his eyes sparkling in joy and the occasional giggle escaping his lips.

He feels so happy, joyful in a way he hasn’t felt in quite a long time. The last few months have been hard, taxing even, but right now all Roman can think about is the way Thomas’s heart skips a beat every time he thinks about Nico’s smile and his voice and his, his…!

God, his chest feels so full he’s almost afraid he’s gonna explode with how elated he’s feeling right now. Oh, but what a way to go that would be! Roman’s pretty sure not even finding one of his brother’s “surprises” would be able to ruin his mood right now.

Someone knocks at his door, distracting him from his fourth rendition of Helpless. Still humming, Roman moves to see who it is, his grin only widening once he sees Virgil standing in front of him, his purple eyeshadow still sparkling under the lights of the hallway.

“Oh, my dear Emo, please come on in!” he exclaims, all but tugging the other side into the room. “Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need some ideas, or maybe for me to slay a dragon for you? Whatever it is, I promise I will do it -I feel so powerful right now, I know I will be able to defeat the strongest of foes!”

Virgil snorts as he watches Roman go back to dancing around the room, grinning at the other’s obvious enthusiasm.

“Looks like I was wrong, in the end,” he comments, his smile turning a tad softer as his mind goes back to the previous afternoon. Roman looks puzzled by his words, stopping his incessant moving to look at him with such a cute, confused expression that Virgil can barely suppress the blush he can already feel coming.

“Talking to Nico, I mean. You weren’t making a mistake, far from it.”

Roman blinks, before recognition flashes in his eyes.

“Oh!” he exclaims, his own smile turning soft. “Yeah, I… I’m glad we ended up talking to him. Thank you for that, by the way. If it hadn’t been for you, I’m afraid this chance would have passed us by.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, playfully shoving Roman as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Chuckling, Roman moves to sit beside him, closing his eyes as they both enjoy the quiet happiness that the entire room seems to be filled with.

Then, Virgil remembers another thing from that same conversation and starts fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, frowning a little.

“... Do you really have it?” he finally asks as the purple in his eyeshadow slowly fades back to the original black.

“Mh?” Roman hums, giving him a puzzled look.

“That list, the one you mentioned. Is it like, a physical thing or was it a figure of speech?” Virgil clarifies, and all Roman does is blink at him. Immediately, the anxious side tries to backtrack, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he flails his hands.

“You know what, it was a strange question, forget I asked, I’m just gonna go-”

“Hey, deep breaths Gerard Gay!” Roman interrupts him with an amused smile. “It’s alright, I promise. And to answer your question, no, it’s not an actual list.”

Virgil nods, feeling something relax in his chest as he lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“Good,” he says. “I mean, I’m not saying you’re perfect or anything, you did make mistakes just like everyone else but I guess what I’m trying to say is… I know it might sound hypocritical coming from me, but don’t stress it too much, okay? You’re good, Princey, and we all lo-  _ care  _ for you just the way you are.”

Roman stares at Virgil, his mouth hanging slightly open as he processes the other’s words.

“... Oh. I- thank you, Virgil,” he finally says, a faint blush covering his cheeks. “That actually means a lot.”

Virgil can’t stop his own blush from rising as the other looks at him with such fondness.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbles, looking anywhere but at Roman. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

Roman hums, playfully knocking his shoulder into the other.

“Look at you, being all sentimental. Are you getting soft on me, my little emo nightmare?”

“Shut up, you ass,” Virgil growls in response, shooting him with a glare.

Roman just chuckles, ignoring said glare as he raises his hand to gently poke him on the cheek.

“Careful with that blush, Virge,” he sing-songs, a teasing smile tugging at his lips, “next thing you know I might start thinking you’ve got a crush on me.”

Virgil lets out a strangled sound, his cheeks now flushing a deep red as he turns to glare at Roman.

“I said shut up!” he exclaims, reaching to the side to grab the nearest pillow and whack it directly on the creative side’s face.

Roman snorts, his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter as Virgil keeps hitting him. They wrestle for a while, fighting for the pillow and hitting each other over and over with massive smiles on their faces. They end up lying on the bed, side by side, stray chuckles escaping their lips as they just exist, for a few seconds, content to bask into each other’s presence.

Then, Virgil takes a deep breath, letting his head loll to the side in Roman’s direction.

“... Would it be a bad thing, if I did?” he asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he hides his eyes behind his purple fringe.

“Mh?” Roman asks, turning to look at him.

Virgil gulps, fighting to keep calm as he prepares himself to take another leap of faith. 

“If, you know, I had a crush on you?” he finally answers, his voice barely above a whisper.

Roman stares, processing the question. Then, a massive, blinding smile overtakes his features.

“No, I really don’t think it would be,” he grins, scooting closer as he reaches his hand out to gently cup the other’s cheek. “The exact opposite, actually.”

Virgil distinctly feels his heart skip a beat at those words, his eyeshadow suddenly shining purple as a smile of his own tugs at his mouth.

“Oh,” he breathes, leaning into the touch. “That’s- that’s good, yeah.”

Roman hums, resting his forehead against Virgil’s.

“Can I kiss you, Stormcloud?” he asks.

“Please,” Virgil whispers, his fingers wrapping loosely around the lapels of the other’s jacket.

Roman leans in, covering Virgil’s lips with his, and finally, all is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord server](discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
